


The Virtual Island Life

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fluff, real life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Dorothea and Petra spend a lazy day in bed playing Animal Crossing New Horizons. Their friends join them on the virtual vacation. Doropetra Week Day 3.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Virtual Island Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another one added! I really enjoyed writing this one. I too have spent an inordinate amount of time playing ACNH during this pandemic. Since I'm allowed to at work, I hop on the WiFi and play online since I can't at home. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fluffy modern au with my favorite WLW couple! Doropetra Week is giving me the serotonin I need.

Dorothea and Petra lay next to each other in bed. It was fairly early in the morning, both had the day off from their jobs, the sun was shining, and birdsong could be heard. The perfect day to spend together…

...playing Animal Crossing. 

Petra and Dorothea did not seem like gamers, and really, most days you would never see them at their local GameStop, but they both adored the concept of the Switch and really enjoyed a lot of the different games the console offered. Cooking games, couch co-op horror games, and adventuring games. But then the newest Animal Crossing was released and Dorothea and Petra lost it. They  _ may _ have requested time off for their jobs just to spend time perfecting their islands and adding all their friends, which was precisely what they were doing. Their friends Edelgard and Hubert happened to be online with Bernadetta messaging them she'd be available later. Petra had her gate open and she and Dorothea eagerly awaited Hubert and Edelgard’s arrival to Petra’s island of Brigid, sitting on a beachside bench together.

Petra named hers after her homeland because while yes, she did miss it, she also wanted her friends to “see” what it was like. Petra blazed through the game, quickly unlocking bridges, inclines, terraforming… she had all the fruits the game had to offer, but she made sure to feature coconuts and oranges as being more prominent. She had an “orchard” surrounded by bamboo fencing with all her extra fruit trees. She shaped the land to match as closely to the actual island of Brigid as possible. She used the custom designer in the game to give her character and residents Brigid-inspired clothing. She was having a blast and Dorothea loved how the game made her girlfriend so jubilant. 

Dorothea had based her own island off her ideal setting: a cozy, rustic life. She loved the city and all its attractions, but the dream was to eventually settle down in a little countryside cottage with a garden and her girlfriend and future children. Dorothea had a lot of flowers, wells, fountains, apple trees neatly arranged, and, for what it was worth, she welcomed the ugly villagers because  _ someone  _ had to love them, and Dorothea decided she’d be that someone. 

The screen changed to show Edelgard and Hubert’s characters arriving by plane to Brigid. Both women were entertained by how... _ in-character  _ Edie and Hubie were. Edelgard’s character, named Lady E, wore very smart clothing, almost business-like but striking. She looked like she could have possibly been leading the Animal Crossing equivalent of the mafia. She had white hair in a bun with tendrils on either side of her face, sunglasses, and she was currently carrying an axe. There was a joke there somewhere but Petra and Dorothea were not in on it. 

Hubert, or should they say  _ Lord V _ , was an absolute goth and Dorothea cackled upon seeing him. His character had the hooded eyes but a smile so he looked like he was planning something nefarious, his clothes were all black, almost military in design. Short black hair with an undercut, and he was as pale as the game would allow. They greeted the two, using the chat function to say their salutations. Dorothea said “lol hubie ur adorbs” and Hubert used the chilled reaction. Petra laughed heartily at that. 

Edelgard said “hub needs coffee” and then “plz be nice 2 him” which made the two girls laugh harder. 

Petra typed “I have oranges! :D” with “makes good juice :3” following it. Edelgard’s character made the shocked face. 

Dorothea’s character, with the shortened name Thea, just had her character smile with flowers erupting around her head. 

It was wonderful, spending this time with their friends. Edie and Hubie collected some of Petra's extra fruit (with her permission) and they all toured the museum together. Lady E and Lord V were impressed with the fossils exhibit; Petra had managed to collect an impressive amount of the fossils. The two reacted appropriately, delighted reactions aplenty. It made Petra giggle in glee. 

Then the screen changed to show Bernadetta had finally arrived. She must have taken a break from her stay-at-home job. Bernadetta, or Bernie, was a surprisingly put-together version of their reclusive friend. The Bernie in real life had messy hair, although recently she had started growing it out and styling it. Even brushing it! Her clothes were neater, tidier, but she still seemed to favor cozy sweaters and hoodies. This Bernie had a cute sundress on with a sun hat. Her character was also smiling which elated Dorothea. Bernadetta must have been making great strides in real life to have such a happy looking character. 

Thea greeted Bernie with “bern hi!!!!” and Bernie made the Salutation reaction. Everyone else clapped. Bernadetta messaged with “Hubert y r u scary” and Lord V made the Shocked reaction again. Everyone replied with “lol” except Petra who responded with “hubert is just being edgey” and Dorothea cackled. Petra continued her vigorous studies of the Fódlan language and was excited to learn the various colloquialisms and idioms her Adrestian friends used. She felt like she learned a new one everyday, and while some would always be a bit strange to her, she still used them to practice. 

As Bernie was writing something on the Brigid bulletin board, shortly after collecting some flowers in Petra's public garden, the screen changed again to show Ferdinand von Aegir had come to play. He must have seen that Petra was online and tried his luck to visit her. Petra did not dislike Ferdinand; her girlfriend still had some issues with him but they were talking it out. Edelgard found him exasperating but he was still a valued friend if only because he offered perspectives she wouldn't think about otherwise. They had shared classes together since grade school so there was some sort of mutual respect there, even if Ferdinand had wanted to be her rival. She just wanted to be friends. Hubert claimed to hate him, but Dorothea swore she saw Hubert texting him something flirty once when she snatched his phone one time. He had been so involved in whatever he was typing and Dorothea caught a glimpse before he nabbed it back and locked it immediately. Something along the lines of “I enjoyed the coffee you sent. I take it the tea was well received?” It was  _ so formal _ and Dorothea laughed because  _ of course  _ Hubert and Ferdinand would  _ court _ each other. Their texts must have rivalled monologues romantic interests would recite in a play or an aria in an opera. 

Ferdie greeted them with “hello!”, and Petra welcomed him. Then he proceeded to run around her island, chatting up the villagers in hopes of convincing one to move. Petra really loved her Jock villagers and took care of them. She doubted they'd leave but she wouldn't be too upset; change was always a good thing. Dorothea would have fought Ferdinand to the death if he had tried to steal her own Molly though. She loved that duck. 

Lady E and Lord V had to leave, especially after Hubert attacked Ferdie with a net. The girlfriend's supposed Edelgard had to convince Hubert to log off. Even if her two friends were dating, Hubert did like to tease Ferdinand. It was nauseatingly cute. 

They found Bernie staring into the horizon. It seemed she left her game open while she was distracted with something else. Ferdie stood next to her, sending several messages, mostly “bernie plz come back.” But then she turned tail, leaving a quick “bye guys!” in her wake, and departed Brigid. Something must have come up. 

And then there were three. Ferdie also grabbed the leftover fruit that Lady E and Lord V had not snatched (he apparently was missing cherries,) and said farewell to the couple. He had left and so it was just Thea and Petra. 

They took a lot of pictures together, posing in cute outfits, by the beaches and waterfalls, even back at the museum. It was cozy, like a real date. The closest they'd probably have in a while. Life had gotten complicated with current events and all, but at least there was Animal Crossing. 

Their Switches both flashed the low battery signal so they disconnected and put them in Sleep mode, placing them either in the dock or attached to an AC cable. Then they collapsed in bed, cuddling, giggling about their adventures on the island with their friends, and discussing what tomorrow would bring. But a nap was in order for Dorothea, so Petra let her love lie her head on her chest and ease into slumber. She didn't trail far behind. 

Island life was fun, but real life still had its perks. 


End file.
